Technical Field
This invention relates to an obtainment of cleaned sequences showing trajectories of movement of a center of gravity. Further, this invention relates to an estimation of a biometric information pattern or value of a target, using the cleaned sequences mentioned above.
Description of the Related Art
In healthcare scenarios, visual-sign monitoring is an important aspect of all medical problems and treatments. Accordingly, it is necessary to monitor a biometric information pattern of a target, such as a respiration pattern or a heart beat pattern.
Most of the methods used in practice today are somewhat constrained and/or invasive to the patient or a person who needs nursing care.
In general, respiration patterns are obtained from intrusive sensors, such as sensors attaching over nose. These intrusive sensors cause a burden to patients in many cases.